


Hobbit High School

by SuperPuppies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU: Highschool, Beard love, Football, M/M, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: A new realm for SupperPuppies, alternate realities.This is a chapter fic set in the lovely little hamlet of Moria, where in the prominent house of Ri a family of three brothers, the two elder must help the youngest and his best friend through a troubling time both mentally and physically. While the eldest must come to except a new realization.  While high school is no fairy tale for any one only a fool believes all fairy tales and well.





	

          South Moria is a quite suburb, nestled prettily between the Lonely Mountain and the White City. In the old days it was a fairly bustling mining town but now it was just a quiet place between a bustling city and a large collage of medicine.  Mayor Oakenshield’s family had been in the town since its creation as had the Stealbusters and the Ri’s amongst several others. Thought those three families have remand a fundamental part of the town. Mayor Oakenshield’s son is one of the three star players on the local High school football team, the Fighting Dwarves, with his two best friends Dwalin Stealbuster the son of the Police Chef and Nori Brother of the young Doctor Dori Ri.

         While all three families have played an important part in the town sadly it is the Ri’s that have to shoulder the most tragedy. Dori the oldest boy had proved his intelligence at a young age and was the youngest applicant to be accepted to the Lady Galadrial’s School of Medicine at the age of twenty. In his last year during mid-November he received word that his parents had died in a car accident leaving him the solo guardian of his two younger brothers, Nori who was seven and Ori who was five and had been in the car with their parents but had miraculously only revived minor injuries. Distant family members approached Dori and offered to take the younger boys so that he could continue he schooling and move on with his life. Dori stubbornly and adamantly refused, appalled that they felt he should or could refused his parents final wish and abandon his brothers. In an act of what most of them believed to be pure defiance Dori seized custody of his brothers, moved back into the family home, finished his degree and began working at the local family practice. He quickly became very well liked as he was quite a looker compared to the older doctor and very knowledgeable but not over confident, he truly consisted himself a success though when it was declared that he would take over the practice completely when Ori came of age.

          Nori acted out for a time fallowing his parent’s death, causing quite a bit of trouble for Dori in the process. When nothing seemed to be working to straighten Nori out, Dori gave a last ditch “God Help Us” attempt by placing Nori in charge of the infant Ori. To Dori’s surprise along with a few others, Nori took to it very well. The younger siblings developed a very close bond that would fallow them for the rest of their lives. As they grew Nori began to show his affections more publicly, randomly hugging his younger brother or finding other way to have some sort of physical contact. This was surprising to Dori but something he was sure would come to an end as Nori entered High school, it did not. When two years later Ori entered high school the displays became even more overt, to the point that Nori was often seen hanging off of his brother in the hallways or being pulled away by his friends.

        Ori enjoyed the attention from his brothers; though felt that Nori’s could be a bit embarrassing. There were times when he wished Nori would stop but he did truly enjoy knowing his older brother cared for him so much. That was of course until the rumor that Nori was “screwing him senseless every night” made its way to Ori. He had blushed so hard upon hearing it that his cheeks almost matched his earthen red hair. Shortly after he began pulling away from Nori’s public affection. It was during the first few weeks of pulling away from his brother that Ori came to the realization that his best friend Bilbo had a very large crush on Thorin. One early spring afternoon while both boys where in Ori’s room Ori confronted Bilbo about it and was forced to admit to his own feelings for Dwalin. The two came to rely on each other in all matters related to their crushes as much as they had in all other matters.

       Bilbo is the only child of the Baggins family, who were personally invited by Mayor Oakensheild to help bring the library up-to-date. Dori and nine year old Ori had dragged Nori to the re-opening celebration.  While exploring the new building Ori found Bilbo bunkered down in the fantasy section. The two young boys became quick friends over their shared love of literature. Over the years Bilbo became very comfortable in the Ri household, so much so that when Ori brought up the suspected affection for Thorin he had very little trouble admitting to it and wrangling out Ori’s thoughts on Dwalin. Two months after acknowledging his feeling to Ori, Bilbo surprised his friend with the first of what would become many erotic tales featuring Ori and Dwalin. After receiving three such tales Ori returned the favor in kind supplying Bilbo with ones featuring himself and Thorin. This secret game of gifted tales turned into something adjacent to a compaction to see whose story could affect the other more. A new rule was set in place; they would only receive a story if they both had one to give. It is on the latest installment of the game that our tale truly begins.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AU story, I hope you enjoy reading it as I had a great deal of fun writing it. I also thought I had posted this already. Anyway, So I have checked and rechecked the story for mistakes though with my dyslexia I'm sure a few have still slipped through. so if you spot any please let me know and I will do my best to fix them, Thanks.


End file.
